A Little Chat
by Elevating with You
Summary: Shall we delve into the lives of our favorite band when they're not in front of the camera to shoot for their hit television show? A true life universe story of when the boys did a ustream chat. Written for "Semi Official One Shot Day 2013".


**So as you all know I'm seriously dedicated to Big Time Rush and I require myself to know news, rumors and simply random things about them, call me obsessed but they're the ones who make me happy and from watching their recent interviews and news about them along with the usual convos me and other Rushers have, things has been a little shaky. I wrote this based on everything I heard so this is basically a story that took place in their real lives. And no, I don't know Big Time Rush personally but I feel like I do as their Rusher so this never really happened, it's just for me to clear out my mind and do a little story writing about my favorite band/show.**

**I did this actually in three days and don't expect something extraordinary, the only reason why it took me three days is because I got the message for 'Semi Official One Shot Day 2013' on January and I only got to read it last Sunday (I don't usually go online everyday to check on fanfiction so sorry) so it took me the whole night to think of a concept and due to the fact that finals are coming up next month (my last months of being a sophomore) I seriously slept only a few hours because this idea was bugging me and I sincerely love my readers so I want you guys to be happy. I got this idea when I went online on twitter at one in the morning, after I got the peace of mind, I slept and woke up at five in the morning to get ready for school. The teachers gave us no mercy and gave us a ton of homework everyday so I started working on this one on Monday evening because school is my top priority and since I want to sleep, I only did for only half an hour and same goes for the following two days. I usually write all of my chapter updates in one hours (now you know a secret of mine). I hope you guys like this and this is my first attempt to do a real life universe story so please review this to tell me what you think and if there's anything else I should change.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush nor have met the actors/actresses and I'm not any way affiliated with them.**

**This is the longest Author's Note I did so I apologize for that. So on to the story!**

* * *

"Cut!" the director yelled and the four men standing in front of the camera relaxed their shoulders and went to grab themselves a water bottle from the cooler, "Lunch break, everybody," Scott Fellows announced as all of the members of the cast and crew went to form a line at the craft service.

As always, the members of Big Time Rush were the top priority of the people around them. They made sure their lunch was served accordingly. Everybody was aware of hard they work every day and barely have gotten any sleep. The make-up crew expertly covered the dark circles under their eyes and with the help of a cup of coffee, they had enough energy to survive a day of filming fir their fourth season of their hit television show.

Even though they wanted to take a quick cat nap in their dressing room, they have promised their fans that they will be doing a live chat. They love their Rushers for they got them where they are now and even if they were yawning nonstop, they still had to rack up some energy to stay smiling in front of a web cam as they chat with their fans.

They decided to go to Logan's dressing room because he was the only one who brought his laptop with him and his room was at the very end of the hallway that contained all of their dressing rooms so they'll be able to chat with no pestering noise.

The logged into their ustream account and went live. Each boy tweeted the link and in no time at all, their viewer count was rising through the roof.

"Hey guys," they all greeted, plastering smiles on their faces. Their twitters were flooding with questions and tweets of hopeful fans trying to get their attention. This usually amuses them, they find it cute how each of them will go through lengthy messages to get noticed but of course, they will read them and continue on with their lives. As much as they love their fans, they can't handle to reply to each and every one of them.

The third album was mentioned a lot of times. They all silently agreed that they will be answering those questions later into the chat.

"Okay guys, we're actually filming the fourth season of Big Time Rush," James said, looking directly at the camera with his phone still in his hand to check on his twitter. The mention of the hit Nick show seems to please the fans as more messages flowed through.

"First question," Kendall said, clearing his throat, "What should they expect from the fourth season?"

They thought carefully, thinking of a question that would make sure it wouldn't reveal any spoilers but it will stir up some interest from their viewers.

"Well, the fourth season will have more drama and comedy that's for sure," Logan shrugged, being the quick to answer, "Love stories will progress and we know how much you guys love those stuff," James added with a laugh thinking how the fans make up different ships.

Before they moved up to the next questions, they made random shoutouts from the people who tweeted them. They were in the process of picking another question to answer when two heads poked out at the door. One brunette and one blonde that were also known as the love interests of two of them.

"I told you they were doing a live chat," Erin said smartly to Katelyn and the other girl simply shrugged. The four men looked at them before turning their heads back to the camera, "I guess we have some guests," Carlos laughed as he gestured for the two girls to come on camera. With a hesitant look from each other, they slowly walked to them and sat at the back of the couch the boys were suited in.

"It's Katelyn Tarver and Erin Sanders everybody," Kendall announced to their audience. Excitement from their fans was shown through their messages earning laughs from the six celebrities. And the most common one was words or phrase complementing the two girls' beauty which they both thanked humbly.

"Here's a question that I see often," James suddenly said, looking back down to his phone to read the specific message, "Are Logan and Erin dating?" he said before he scrolled down and read another question, "Are Katelyn and Kendall a real life couple?"

Carlos and James were preventing the smirks from spreading through their faces. They were both aware of the fact the four people who was playing the couples on the show were nothing more than good friends but it was still fun to see their two best friends getting all flustered when the topic was mentioned. It was hard to kiss people multiple times without feeling a little bit of sparks.

"Nope," the two girls denied quickly as Kendall and Logan was still allowing the questions to sink in. James shrugged, fighting a chuckle as he kept on scrolling through his mentions.

"There you are," another voiced said. All heads turned to the door to reveal the youngest of the main cast, Ciara Bravo.

"And here's Ciara," Logan announced, turning the laptop so the camera was pointed to her. The teenager waved awkwardly with her own laptop in hand. Kendall invited her into the chat and she reluctantly agreed. She settled herself in the middle of the four boys as they continued with their live chat.

"So what were you doing just now?" Erin asked, peeking at her laptop. Ciara remembered the gadget that was sitting on her lap and she started to tap again on it, "I was just reading a story."

Their attention was now turned to the screen of the her laptop, the text shown was pretty obvious to be the story she was saying but what stirred up their curiousness was the fact they saw their names.

"What kind of story is that?" Carlos asked, perking an eyebrow, "Fanfiction," Ciara said simply and they all raised their eyebrows in confusion, "Isn't that the kind of stories fans make up about us?" Katelyn asked and she nodded.

"There's all sorts of them, some I find amusing," she laughed, "My favorite site to read them is , there's over thirteen thousand stories about our show," she said, giving them the first page of the many stories of fanfiction for Big Time Rush. Logan took the laptop from her and scrolled through the different titles, some were a little dirty and some were downright weird.

"There's all sorts of shipping, there's Kogan, Jarlos, Cargan, Jagan, Kames, Kenlos, Lomille, Jendall, Jatie…" she said, listing off the shipping the fans made by playing off with their names and putting them together, "Bromances are common, a lot of users write them," she told them, clicking on one random story. It was a story about Kendall and Logan, they all read a few parts and the two boys who were supposed to be the lead characters made a face of disgust.

"Is this what you read in your spare time?" Erin said, slowly averting her eyes from the screen. Ciara shrug as if she wasn't faced with the comment.

"Guys, I think we're forgetting we're doing a live chat," Katelyn said hastily. Everybody looked up from the laptop and smiled awkwardly at the web cam, reminding themselves of their audience.

"Sorry about that," James apologized, clearing his throat. He leaned back against the couch, avoiding Erin's jean clad legs in the process. He placed his attention back to his phone to find a question.

"I guess we kept you hanging for a long time already," Kendall said, "I guess it's time to entertain questions about the third album?" he asked more than stated. The others agreed and before somebody read out question, Logan started to speak, "I guess you're all pretty fazed by the leaked song, Featuring You,"

The three others froze at the mention of the song. It was trusted to a friend but apparently, money was important than friendship so he released the song, causing the Rusher fanbase to explode. They were mighty proud of the ones who resisted the urge to listen to the song, knowing they didn't approve of its release but they were majorly disappointed of the ones who chose to listen to it even though they knew it was wrong. Some even made up an excuse of saying they wanted a new song really bad, it was just sad.

"Let me tell you one thing," Logan paused to lift a finger, emphasizing his point, "We wrote that song and we entrusted it to one of our friends but you eventually saw the results. Because of this fiasco, Featuring You may or may not be on the third album," he said explaining their situation, "Either way, we were really disappointed."

An awkward silence filled the room and the only thing that was heard was the constant beeping of their phones signaling a tweet from their fans. Kendall thought the silence was too unbearable so he spoke up, "Either way, the third album is another experiment of the music we make. I hope you'll like it."

He shot an awkward smile at the camera, silently praying that somebody else will say something. They heard a rumbling sound and they all directed their heads to Carlos, "I guess I'm hungry," he shrugged. The three girls slapped their foreheads and the other boys stared at him weirdly.

"Guys, lunch is over," a woman hollered, poking her head inside the room. The cast members nodded their heads at her direction and she left. They all turned to the camera and plastered smiles on their faces, "I guess that's all the time we have. I hope you liked our chat and we hope to be doing one again soon," James said and he leaned forward to the laptop and stopped the streaming.

"Well that was awkward," Ciara breathed out as she jumped out of her seat. Erin and Katelyn swung their feet backwards and got off the back of the couch. Logan stood up and took his laptop then safely tucked it inside its bag.

"How long?" Katelyn suddenly asked sullenly as she and the other girls walked to the door. The boys paused for a moment, perfectly knowing what's she's talking about.

"At least a year," Kendall replied there was still a little bit of sadness in his tone. The blonde woman nodded her head and she along with the two brunettes left the four band mates to themselves.

"We can never tell our fans that," Carlos frowned with a shake of the head, "They'll be too sad," he made his way to the door followed by the other three men, "Either way, they'll soon find out that we at least have a year yet to be known as Big Time Rush," Logan shrugged as they all exited his dressing room. They made their way to where they were shooting prior to the lunch hour and did their job as usual with their minds lingering on how long will this part of their career last.

* * *

**Rushed ending, I know so I'm sorry about that and I promise to give you a better story once I get the hang of this. It's been two years since I started writing fanfiction, the anniversary of my first story was actually January 3 and I uploaded it on youtube so if you want to check it out... don't! It's so pathetic, I'm burying myself in shame every time I read it again. I turned fourteen last December (Woo Hoo!)**

**By the way, I uninstalled my photoshop and do you guys know where I can get one for free (I want the CS6 one), all of the ones I find have a virus in them and I'm practically useless without photoshop so please tell me where I can find one through the Reviews or send me a PM.**

**Don't forget to leave a review and don't worry I take constructive criticism really well (not really but I'll try to contain my anger... I'm just kidding) **

**Love you lots xx**


End file.
